


Ey, Hedd!

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Sad-urday [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Flashbacks, Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Army's testing facilities are scary, for they ruin the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ey, Hedd!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SAD-URDAY!!!!!

He had never gotten this far into the army base. Usually he was met with gunfire and ran away. But somehow... somehow, he got inside that night. In the hall a photo hangs up of the Red Leader, stern expression drawn across his face. He held a rifle in one hand. Upon coming closer, Edd realizes, it's not a photo, but a painting. The signature in the corner reads, in white script, "Dominic C."

He ignores the nagging suggestion that he's heard that name before.

The building has a constant reverberation of footsteps no matter how silently he tiptoes through the halls. Edd suspects it's because of the Red Leader's paranoia. This way he'll always know if someone's breaking in, right?

He peers into a room filled with bubbling tubes and vials. Ah yes -- the laboratory. Perhaps he could cause some sort of detriment to the army by stealing their research? He can't seem to see a filing cabinet, however, the lights are very much off. He scuttles through the hall as quickly as possible, turning 'round into the doorframe and closing the heavy door behind him with a minuscule 'clank'. Of course the lab is filled to the brim with cameras. He opts for throwing some of his various weaponry at each one. The final shatter is dotted with a mumble inside the room.

At first, his impression was that the Red Leader or one of his dogs had shown up to skin him alive. However, nothing of the sort happens. Instead he simply sees a body shifting on a table. He pulls back the blanket covering it.

Within the extremely minimal light, all Edd can see is a stranger with bandages over his eyes. He has chestnut hair, neatly clipped and combed to look a bit less long than it actually is. The stranger pulls the blanket back, grunting in annoyance. At least he's alive. Edd easily prefers the Red Leader psychologically destroying single people over slaughtering them en masse as though Europe were a large cattle farm. 

"Go away, Paul."

The person mutters. Edd decides it'd be better to pretend he's Paul than to get caught by someone who is most likely brainwashed.

"I will in a second."

The blind man pulls back the sheet. Shit, his voice must've given it away. Why didn't he think of that?

"You're not Paul."

"I'm..." He wracks his brain for a cover-up. "I'm Paul... Paulo Hernandez." Then comes the silence. "I'm a night shift worker, you're almost never gonna see me." This explanation seems to satisfy the man, who curls back up on the table. "You'd think, uh... Boss had oughtta give you a proper bed."

"He will when I leave the testing facilities. I'll get all my stuff back. Like Susan. Damn, I miss that Susan."

Edd pushes back the memories boiling in his cranium, and walks away before the stranger can speak another word.

There are numerous filing cabinets, each one with a label he can't read in the darkness. Above them all is a lighted shelf of numerous jars, containing body parts and such. He grabs a few of the jars, shoving them in the inside pockets of his trench-coat. He pulls open the first cabinet. Instead of containing files, it simply holds a round, glass orb filled with green, bubbling liquid. Something appears to be inside of it. Edd pulls it out.

It's a head, connected to wires and machinery. The face and hair looked oddly familiar, and wore the expression of someone sleeping peacefully. This is a massive discovery -- the possibility of eternal life through a simple decapitation. But obviously, the Red Army wouldn't do anything good with it. He unzips his backpack, shoving the glass bowl inside and then closing it back up. He also shoves in a couple files, and some paperwork.

"The Mechanical Eye Experiment" was one of the documents he picked up. An experiment that involved giving vision to a blind man using technology. The subject, Thomas Redwood, had agreed to become a soldier of the Red Army if his eyes were fixed.

Edd looked over at the bed-lump.

"Tom?"

He knew that name anywhere. The memories came like vomit inside of his head. He remembers so much it hurts. He remembers the ruins, and the spaceship, and all the fun he and... What was his name? Matt. The fun they'd all had, them and that Red Leader.

He raises his voice above a whisper.

"Tom!"

The blind man -- no, Tom, rises from the sheets. 

"I'd recognize that fuckin' voice anywhere." He mutters, tugging at the bandages around his eyes. "Egg?"

"It's Edd, Tom." He drags Tom into a hug. He hadn't seen the bastard in years, and yet here he was... He can't help but cry. He's a mess. Tom clutches his jacket in complete silence. 

And suddenly, the lights turn on.

Edd blinks, and peers beneath the bed. There was another camera he'd neglected to touch. In the doorway stood none other than the Red Leader. "Bloody hell." He puts his hands up, dropping all weaponry. "Alright, fuckhead, you got me."

The Leader rolls his eyes.

"I can see you have stuff in your pockets. Come on. Take out everything."

He sighs, pulling out all of the jars of human remains. Other soldiers went through his backpack and found all of the documents. "You even tried to steal Hellucard, you cheeky bastard. I worked hard on that one, you know." The Leader flicks the glass, and the head slowly opens its eyes. Big, brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. If he had an actual body, Edd would say he's just a regular guy.

"...Hedd! It's been forever!"

"He remembers you. What a pity... He wouldn't paint me anymore, so I was advised to have him executed. Matt told me he'd do the same." He shrugs. "But I felt bad, so we've kept him in the drawer as a scientific discovery of the ages!"

Edd blinks, perplexed. This guy painted that massive thing in the main hall?

"Ey, Hedd! 's me!"

As the soldiers drag him away, he can't seem to remember that man anymore.


End file.
